Conflicting Hearts
by Eclair Ootori
Summary: An AxelxOC fic. Kanaria is a special nobody like Namine and Roxas. One fateful night, Kanaria meets Demyx and she unwillingly joins the order. The more time she spends with Axel, the more she remembers her past and what happened to her the day she lost he
1. Prologue

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Summary**- Kanaria is a special nobody like Namine and Roxas. She is hunted by the Organization XIII because of her special powers. ((AxelxOC))

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter 1**: You Pass

Kanaria winced as she opened her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head and looked around. She was currently sitting in a corner of some strange looking town. The buildings were all oddly shaped and everyone looked different. Kind of like a clash of different worlds.

"Where am I?" she whispered. She looked at a nearby sign and read "Welcome to Traverse Town." _Never heard of it before. Ok. Calm down…uh…wait what?!_

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized something. "Who am I?!"

She racked her brain for memories but could not recall anything that happened before she woke up. _I have no name. I am nobody._ She thought sadly. Or at least she thought she felt sad. She couldn't really tell.

She stood and dusted herself off. There was no use sitting there. What would that accomplish? She might as well look around and see if anything jogged her memory.

She walked around for a bit in front of the shops and saw her reflection clearly in the window. She was pretty. She had dark brown hair that barely passed her shoulders and crystalline blue eyes. Her body was slender with curves in all the right places. "Kanaria…" she whispered quietly. That is what she would call herself from now on. Chances were, it really wasn't her name, but somehow it sort of felt right.

Her gaze wandered down to her clothes and found them in a tattered state. _Was I attacked?_

She continued walking until she read a sign. "Second District" she read aloud. Maybe there was a clothes store there. Then again, it wouldn't really matter because she didn't have any money to buy new clothes.

* * *

As soon as she walked through the doors she saw a man run away in terror. "The Heartless are coming!" he screamed. Heartless? Weren't they the creatures of darkness that stole people's hearts? Yes. That's what they were. She frowned as she watched the little black creature tackle the man to the ground and steal his heart. As she saw the heart float slowly up, she suddenly felt sad. It was like she wanted the heart. Like having a heart would complete her. But that was silly. She still had her heart right?

After the heart disappeared more heartless appeared and this time, they noticed her presence. They started crawling after her at a fast pace and she started to panic. She held her hands out and screamed as they jumped at her. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a slightly transparent pink shield surrounding her. She looked around for the Heartless and found them fading into darkness.

She looked down at her hands. _Did I do this? _The destruction of the first Heartless seemed to summon even more. Curiosity took over Kanaria. If she could make a shield, what other thing could she make? She held out her hand again and summoned rose petals to form lances. She sent the lances directly at the Heartless destroyed them easily.

Kanaria smiled victoriously but her smile soon faded. She wished she could share her thoughts with a friend. _Friend? What was that? _She couldn't even remember what it felt like to have a friend. Could she feel anything at all?

Suddenly a black portal appeared a few feet in front of her. Kanaria approached it cautiously. _Did I do this?_ As she got closer, she felt herself getting pulled in like a gravitational pull. Feeling reckless, Kanaria ran right into it to see where it led. She had a feeling it would lead her to the friend her "heart" desired.

* * *

Axel sat in his chair and didn't even bother hiding his boredom. Being in the Organization just wasn't as fun without Roxas. He felt empty as if there was no point in his existence.

"Axel, are you listening?" said a sharp voice. Axel's head snapped up and he grinned. "Sure."

Xemnas sighed. "As I was saying, an unknown entity has opened a portal of darkness" he said, "It's not Riku or that pest Maleficent this time."

"Let me guess, you want one of us to go recruit whoever it is?" drawled Saix. Xemnas nodded. "Demyx, it is your job to bring the person back here." Demyx's face fell. He was really not good at these types of missions.

"Isn't Xigbar better at this type of mission?" he asked. Hopefully the boss would change his mind. The look on Xemnas' face plainly said that if he didn't go now, he would be punished. Demyx cringed in fear and quickly disappeared into the dark realm.

* * *

"What a strange place" Kanaria commented taking a look around. The corridor looked like it was never ending. Even the floors looked like they weren't really there. It was like falling through an endless abyss.

"Where am I now?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You're in the Realm of Darkness." replied a voice.

Kanaria spun around so fast, she almost lost her balance. She was now face to face with a rather attractive man with green eyes and a light brown mullet. He was covered with a long black coat with a lot of zippers. "Who are you?" they asked at the exact same time.

The man grinned. "Demyx, the melodious nocturne, at your service."

Kanaria inwardly sighed in relief. It seemed at if he wasn't the enemy after all. "Kanaria."

The man pulled a strange instrument from behind himself. Kanaria eyed it warily. "What is that?" Demyx's grinned widened.

"My sitar"

"And what's it for?"

"Well, right now, testing you?"

"Wait, what?!"

Before she could say anything more, Demyx summoned what seemed to be water beings and they all charged at her at once. Without thinking, Kanaria held out her hand like before and the rose-petal lances appeared again. She sent them at the water beings and Demyx grinned again. "Good."

Next, he sent a large current of water at her. It flew so fast, she didn't have the time to get out of the way. She attempted her shield and it partially worked. She flew back a few feet and she was soaking wet. There was no major damage though. She glared at Demyx and he smirked back. "Not bad."

Kanaria held out her hand again but his time the petals took the form of a silver swallow (A/N: a swallow is a combination of two wide, curved blades on opposite ends of a pole). She charged at Demyx with incredible speed but missed his head by a mere centimeter. Demyx inwardly cursed. _That was way to close._

Not paying attention to what Kanaria was doing, he didn't see her come up behind him and slap him hard across the face. He blinked and smirked. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around.

"You pass" was the last thing Kanaria heard before she got knocked out.

* * *

Well first chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. By the way, this IS an AxelxOC story. But what fun would it be if she automatically met Axel and was all lovey dovey? Nope, that's wouldn't be a fun story. If you want a story like that, read my other story "Dimensional Distortion"

Hina Ichigo.


	2. Bleeding Love

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Bleeding Love**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Kanaria woke up, she found herself in a blinding white room with matching white furniture. _This room is so…so bland…_She thought as she examined the dresser in the room. Most everything in the room was plain and boring. _Why is everything white?_ She thought, _Don't these people have a sense of color?_ She glared at the walls as if they had just insulted her.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Demyx entered the room. "Wakey, wakey, my lovely recruit!" he said loudly. Kanaria glared at him suspiciously. "Recruit?"

Demyx gave her an odd stare. "Well, yeah! That's why I tested you, silly!" he said grinning.

"I didn't even ask to be recruited!" she hissed, "I don't even know what I've been recruited for!"

"Organization XIII" he answered, "and it doesn't matter if you don't want to join. Superior will find you and force you to join." That wasn't exactly true, but he wanted her to join.

"What's Organization XIII?" she asked ignoring the last part. No one would force her to do anything she didn't want to.

"A group of really powerful nobodies" he explained, "An empty shell of a person that has gotten their heart stolen by the heartless" he added seeing the confused expression on her face.

"Our goal is to unlock kingdom hearts and get our own hearts back" he continued, "Don't you want to be complete again?"

These words clearly confused Kanaria. "What are you talking about? I have a heart."

Demyx stared at her in disbelief. She didn't even know what she was?

"I do have a heart!" she insisted, "I can feel." Demyx sighed. "Those emotions are there, but they're empty. Fake." Kanaria gave him a look of skepticism.

"Fine. Then think about this: only nobodies and strong people of darkness can open the dark portals and I highly doubt that you're evil."

Kanaria contemplated this piece of information. All signs were pointing to her being a nobody. Strangely enough, she didn't even feel that sad about it. She had always dreamed of having an adventure anyways. Though of course, in those fantasies, she always had her heart. Demyx stared at her a moment as if expecting her to be distraught. He handed her some clothes. "The leader wants to meet you. You should get changed" he said uneasily. He wasn't good with crying girls.

* * *

Kanaria looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the clothes that Demyx gave her. She was wearing a long black cloak with a lot of zippers and a simple short black dress underneath. Did everyone here see everything in black and white?

She exited the room and expected to see Demyx waiting for her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Did he think she knew where to go? Kanaria sighed in annoyance and took off on her own to look for the 'Superior'

She walked on for some time before stopping. What was she doing here? Yeah she was a nobody, but that didn't mean she had to stay and join the stupid organization. Then again, she had nowhere else to go and these people were the some as her. Nobodies.

"So you're the new recruit, huh?" asked a voice from behind her. Kanaria had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she had not noticed anyone approaching. She turned around to see a man that looked to be about 20 with red hair and the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a cloak similar to hers and Demyx's. _Probably one of the other members_.

"Who're you?" she asked curiously. He man smirked and she felt a twinge of annoyance. "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Kanaria gave a smirk of her own. "Oh! You can spell! Thanks very good!" she said sarcastically. Where did that come from? She was normally quiet and polite…it must be this nobody thing.

Axel gave a true smile. _A challenge, eh? Should be fun._ "And your name is?"

"Kanaria"

"Like the bird?" he asked smiling widely. "Kanaria! Not canary! Are you deaf or are you just an idiot?!" she yelled, her temper exploding. Axel just laughed and linked arms with her. "I think I like you!" he said grinning. And on that note, he dragged her off to see the leader.

* * *

When Demyx said that the Superior wanted to meet her, she thought he meant alone. Not with the whole organization staring her down. She turned to glare at Demyx who was grinning and giving her a thumbs up.

The leader cleared this throat and spoke up at last. "Kanaria, was it?" Said girl nodded. "Welcome to the Order, Kanaria." He said giving her a cold smile that sent chills up her spine. Gosh, that guy's creepy. He turned to address the others in the room. "Introduce yourselves to her."

They each stood up and introduced themselves to her. She gave them each a nod of acknowledgement and turned to a boy with light brown hair.

He stood up and smiled slightly. "I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." _He seems nice_ she thought.

Then it was Axel's turn. He gave her a grin and stood and Roxas sat back down. "We've already met" he said winking at her. The boy named Roxas sent both a curious glance. Kanaria sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Hey, Demyx?" They were heading back to her room.

"Hmm?"

"Can I change the color of my room? You guys have to sense of color." She said bluntly.

"Ah…sure" he couldn't really argue with her. Everything was in black and white. Seeing some color wouldn't be bad actually. "But you have to do it yourself. No one else will do it." Kanaria nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey, Demyx?"

"What?"

"What happened to the other 5 members?" she asked curiously.

"Ah…about that…"

* * *

REVIEW!!


	3. 23 Days

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 3: 23 Days**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_On my way, 23 days go by  
Why can't eagles fly  
Hey, hey, hey  
Love don't break, 23 nights of blue  
Carry me back to you_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kanaria entered her room and sat on her bed gazing at nothing in particular. So the Organization members that she didn't get to meet all faded into darkness because of some boy? But from what Demyx told her, it would have happened anyways because they were conspiring to take over the Order. "Why would they betray the organization?" she asked out loud.

"Who, Marluxia and the others?" asked a familiar voice.

Kanaria jumped up surprised and turned to see Axel and Roxas in her room. "Why don't you knock? I could have been undressing!" she hissed throwing a pillow at Axel.

Axel caught the pillow easily and grinned. "Then we would have gotten a really good show." he said smirking.

Roxas meanwhile blushed slightly at the thought of Kanaria undressing. So what if he was a nobody? He was still a guy.

Kanaria scowled at Axel, "Why are you even here?" she asked. "Now, now, Blossom, no need to give me that face" he said smirking, "I just thought we could all hang out together."

"Blossom?" she asked curiously.

"My nickname for you"

"But why Blossom?"

"Ah…Demyx tells me that you attack with rose petals so I thought 'Blossom' was very fitting" he explained. Kanaria stared at Axel for a while. "Ok then, I'll call you Red." He gawked at her. "Red? That's what you came up with?" he asked in disbelief.

"I like it" she said giving him a smirk of her own, "Or would you prefer I call you the Ax-man?" Roxas grinned. "She got you there, buddy." He said finally speaking up. It was really hard keeping up with them.

Kanaria looked over at Roxas. She had forgotten he was in the room with them. He hardly said a word. Before Axel could say anything, Roxas spoke again. "Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to get some sea-salt ice cream," he said trying to change the subject, "It's really good."

Kanaria thought for a moment. Making friends with them would be good for her. "Sure" she said smiling. She stood and headed for the door. Axel opened it for her perfectly mocking a gentleman. "Thanks Ax-man." She said smirking.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

"What is this place?" Kanaria asked curiously. She was currently looking at very cute city with a tall clock tower in what she assumed to be the heart of the city.

"This is Twilight Town," Roxas explained, "This is where the Xemnas found me." There was an awkward silence. Being a nobody was a touchy subject with some of the members. "It's nice here" Kanaria mumbled. Roxas smiled. "This way" he said walking away.

Axel and Kanaria followed Roxas up into the clock tower and found themselves sitting in front of the clock with an extraordinary view. Axel sat near the edge with his legs dangling off and Kanaria shortly joined him. Roxas remained standing. "I'll be back with the ice cream. Wait here." he said leaving.

There was a comfortable silence between Axel and Kanaria. They seemed to enjoy each other's company even though neither of them were speaking.

"So…what was your old life like?" Axel asked suddenly. Kanaria stared off into the distance. "I wish I knew" she said softly. "You don't remember?" he asked surprised. She shook her head. "I see…you're just like Roxas" he said. He felt a little jealous of Kanaria. She had a special bond that only she and Roxas shared.

"He doesn't remember either?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. No idea why either."

Kanaria sighed softly in disappointment. For a second there, she thought she would get her questions answered. "So what about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"What was your old life like?"

Axel grinned. "You'll find out eventually…" he said teasing her. "Aw…no fair!" she whined. How could he dangle something in front of her and then take it away right when she was about to get it?

"I'm back" called Roxas. He sat on the other side of Kanaria and handed them their ice cream. Kanaria ripped open the wrapper and tentatively licked the ice cream. It was salty and sweet at the same time. It reminded her of the beach. "It's good" she said contentedly.

Axel watched Kanaria lick the ice cream for a moment glad that Roxas came when he did. _She really doesn't remember anything_ he thought miserably.

Roxas noticed his friend's quietness (he always had something to say) and got a little concerned. "You okay?" he asked. Kanaria faced Axel, the popsicle still in her mouth. Her head was tilted in a questioning manner. Axel forced a grin. "Yeah…I just spaced out for a moment." He said. _Snap out of it already! You can't let them see you like this!_

Axel grinned mischievously and quickly stole the popsicle from Kanaria's mouth and popped it into his own. "Hey!" she protested loudly. "Get your own!" Axel pulled it out of his mouth and held it out for her. "Sorry, Blossom. Here, you can take it back and I'll get a new one."

Kanaria scooted away from Axel. "Ew! It has your germs on it now!" she yelled. Axel blinked a few times. "How old are you?" he asked jokingly. He tried holding the ice cream closer and she squealed and ran away. Axel laughed and chased her around with the contaminated ice cream. Roxas laughed as he watched their antics. He wished they could stay like this forever. He had never seen Axel smile so much (he always smirked) and knew it would be coming to an end soon. He was leaving soon and he knew Axel and Kanaria would be with him. _I'm sorry guys…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Review please!!

**oOoOo**Hina Ichigo**oOoOo**


	4. Stop And Stare

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 4: Stop and Stare**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

It has been one month since Kanaria has joined the organization. In that short time she had become close friends with Axel and Roxas and the three of them were always seen together everywhere in the castle. Demyx had also become good friends with her seeing as he was the one who had brought her there in the first place.

Roxas walked into the library and found Kanaria sitting with a large pile of books near the window. He sat on the chair across from her and watched as she gave a startled jump. Roxas grinned. She never was perceptive. She gave an awkward laugh. "What's up?" she asked putting down the book she was reading. "There's something important I have to tell you" he said seriously.

Kanaria raised her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked. Roxas looked away from her. He could not face her for if he did, he would probably change his mind. "I…I'm going to be leaving the Organization soon" he whispered. Kanaria frowned. "But…why?"

"Because the Order refuses to answer my questions!" he muttered angrily. He gave her a piercing gaze. "You are the same as me. Are you not curious as to why you feel when nobodies shouldn't? Don't you wonder why you have no memories of your former life but everyone else does?" Kanaria looked away. "The organization is hiding something from us and I will find out what it is" he said.

Kanaria averted her eyes from his and suddenly became interested in one of the book covers. She grabbed it and started tracing the letters. "Have you told Axel yet?" she asked.

Roxas shifted nervously. "No." Kanaria narrowed her eyes. "I see…when exactly are you leaving?" she asked.

"Now," he replied blankly, "And I was hoping that you would come with me." His eyes pleaded with hers. This was a spur of the moment thing. He didn't even think of including her on his journey but now that he thought about it, her situation was a lot like his.

Kanaria tilted her head. "What about Axel?" she asked, "I'm not leaving him." Roxas felt a twinge of annoyance and stayed silent. He liked Axel, but he didn't understand how he felt. He stood and turned his back on her. "Goodbye, Kanaria." She smiled sadly, "Goodbye Roxas."

* * *

Kanaria knocked on Axel's door. Axel answered and looked surprised at seeing her there. "Hey, Blossom!" he said smiling, "What's up?" he asked leaning against the door frame. Kanaria stayed silent for a moment. How should she break the news to him? One thing she learned form staying with the Organization was that some members, including Axel, had mood swings.

Axel stared at Kanaria expectantly waiting for her to answer. He could tell something was wrong. She was fidgeting way too much and she wasn't looking at him. "Come in" he said standing aside.

Kanaria timidly entered his room. She had never been in Axel's room before. She looked around. It was a nice contrast to all of the white in the castle. The walls were painted a nice light beige color and the carpet was slightly the same except the tone was a little darker. There was a simple looking desk near the window and his bed was in the corner. The room would have looked better during the day, but unfortunately, only nighttime existed in The World That Never Was.

"Well, what is it?" he asked sitting down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him signaling her to sit down. Personally she would rather not be in strangling reach when she told him the news, but she sat anyways. _Well…it's now or never…_

"Roxas is leaving the Order!" she blurted out suddenly. Axel blinked a few times before cracking a smile. "He's been talking about it for a while now. I've always been able to talk him out of leaving" he said confidently. He patted Kanaria on the head and stood. "Just wait here. I'll bring him back!" he giving her a goofy grin. _I don't think you can talk him out of it this time_ she thought sadly as she watched him leave the room.

* * *

Axel came back a few minutes later looking like a lost puppy. "He's gone" he said blankly. Kanaria stood. "Axel…" she ran to him and gave him a hug. Axel tensed up and stood still for a moment. Kanaria was getting nervous by lack of response from Axel and was highly embarrassed. _Congratulations! You just made a huge fool of yourself!_ She thought bitterly. She was about to pull away and apologize for her moment of stupidity when she felt him relax and put his arms around her.

It seemed as if they stayed in that position for a long time until Saix barged in. Axel and Kanaria jumped apart from each other and both blushed. Saix raised his eyebrows. "Sorry to interrupt…but I need to know where Roxas is. We need him to destroy more heartless." Axel glared at Saix. "Roxas left, Saix. We don't know where he is going" he said bitterly.

If Saix could raise his eyebrows further, Kanaria was sure they'd disappear behind his hair line. "I see…" he said slowly, "This could work to our advantage" he muttered to himself. Axel was livid. He wanted Roxas to come back safely! "What are you planning, Saix?" he demanded. Saix just regarded Axel and Kanaria with a cold smile and exited the room.

Axel turned to Kanaria and looked at her as if it was the first time he'd actually seen her. She was the only friend he had left in the Order and he'd be damned if he let her leave too.

Kanaria tilted her head. "Axel?" He reached out and pulled her into another hug. "Don't leave me" he whispered. Kanaria smiled and hugged him back. "Don't worry. I'd have no place to go even if I did leave!" she said reassuringly.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please be nice and REVIEW!!**

**-Hina Ichigo**


	5. Learn To Fly

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Learn To Fly**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
Hook me up a new revolution  
Cause this one is a lie  
We sat around laughing and watched the last one die_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It's been one week since Roxas left and there has been absolutely no news of his whereabouts. Axel has been very clingy with Kanaria lately and she was rarely by herself anymore. It was like he thought she would just up and leave like Roxas.

Kanaria was currently sitting with Axel in his room playing a game of Monopoly. "Ha!" she cried out suddenly as his piece landed on one of her properties, "You owe me 500 munny!" Axel scowled. He was horrible at this game and Kanaria always won.

He looked at the pile of munny in his hand and counted. Crap. He didn't have that much munny. He sighed and threw down the munny he had. "I don't have enough" he mumbled. Kanaria smiled victoriously and cheered loudly. "Yay, I won!" she shouted happily.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked an incredulous voice. Kanaria looked over to the door and saw a man with long hair pulled back into a pony tail and an eye patch. "Hi Xiggy!" she said giggling. Xigbar was a pretty funny person. His sarcasm always made Kanaria laugh. "You wanna play Monopoly with us?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh darn. If only you had asked me sooner" he said in an unconvincing tone, "But Xemnas has called a meeting right now." Axel almost sighed in relief. He didn't want to suffer another round of Monopoly with Kanaria. "What's it about?" he asked curiously.

Xibar shrugged. "Dunno. Something about Roxas, I guess." He said leaving the room.

Kanaria turned to Axel. He looked ahead at the door blankly and said nothing for a moment. "Let's go" he said softly.

* * *

"We have found the whereabouts of Roxas" stated Xemnas, "He was captured by a man named DiZ. His goal is to merge Roxas back with Sora." Axel looked horrified. He was going to lose his friend!

"He is being kept in a virtual Twilight Town until it is time for Sora to awaken" Xemnas continued. Kanaria looked confused. "What do you mean merge back with Sora?" she asked curiously. Xemnas looked at Kanaria for a long time as he contemplated on what to say. They already lost Roxas, no need to lose another member. "Don't worry about it, Kanaria" he said monotonously. Kanaria frowned at his answer. Roxas was right. The Order was hiding something from them.

"What are we going to do about it?" Axel asked. Kanaria turned to Axel. Could it be possible that he knew something about this?

Xemnas turned to Axel and Kanaria. "You two know Roxas best. Go and retrieve him from the fake Twilight Town" he told them. Axel looked extremely relieved. For a second there, he thought Xemnas would value Sora over Roxas. "Alright" he said nodding.

Axel summoned a portal and gestured for Kanaria to go through. Kanaria stepped through and found herself in the corridor of darkness once more. She stared at the never-ending abyss and waited for Axel to join her.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as Axel arrived after her. "Twilight Town" he said shortly. He opened another portal and stepped through it. Kanaria stared after him for a moment before following him through the portal. Her eyes met with a familiar site. She found herself again in the cute little city with the big clock tower. Kanaria felt a smile reaching her lips. She hadn't been here in a while since Roxas left.

She followed Axel to the Tram Common and he led her to a hole in the wall that looked like it leads to a forest. They walked through the forest and found themselves at the gate of an enormous mansion. Without a word, Axel entered the mansion with Kanaria right behind him. "We have to look for a special insignia" he muttered searching the furniture and the walls. Kanaria looked around the foyer. The place was practically falling apart. She moved to another room and found a strange marking on one of the tables. "Hey, Axel!" she called into the other room.

Axel entered the room and looked at her inquiringly. "Did you find it?" he asked.

"I don't know…is this it?" she asked pointing at the table. Axel examined the marking and grinned. "Yeah. Good job." Axel did something strange with the insignia and the floor started moving apart. Kanaria gaped at the hole in the floor. It looked so digital and sparkly and hi-tech. "How did you know this was here?" she asked turning to him. "It's a secret" he said grinning. Kanaria huffed. No fair.

Kanaria made her way down the stairs. This was very weird. This place was hi-tech, but the rest of the house looked so old fashioned. Maybe the previous owners performed illegal experiments here? Kanaria shivered at the thought of an ugly looking monster chasing her. Axel gave her a light push into the next room. Inside this room was an extremely complex computer with a lot of monitors filled with data about Sora.

Right next to the computer was a beam of light generating from a rod hanging from the ceiling. Kanaria walked over to the light. "Hmm? What's this?" she asked reaching out to touch it. Axel held his hand out to pull her back, but he was too late. Kanaria disappeared into the alternate Twilight Town. _I guess I'll keep a lookout then_ he thought sitting on the chair in front of the computer. His plan was that one of them should go into the alternate Twilight Town and the other should keep watch in case anyone found out they were there.

* * *

Kanaria opened her eyes and found herself back in the computer room. Only difference was, Axel wasn't with her. "Axel?" Suddenly a piece of paper digitally appeared on the floor next to her. Curious, Kanaria bent down and picked up the paper. _Find Roxas_ was written on it. Kanaria smiled and nodded, knowing Axel was watching her from the other Twilight Town. She exited the room and made her way out of the mansion. Everything seemed the same so far.

She made her way throughout the forest and back into the tram common. "Hey, did you hear?" said one of the citizens, "The struggle match is starting!" Kanaria watched the two run off in the direction of the Sandlot. '_What's Struggle?'_ she wondered following them. _Roxas might be there! _She put on her hood and calmly scanned the crowd with her eyes. There were two people standing in the middle of the Sandlot. One was rather short and looked like a little mage with his tall pointy hat. The other one looked like… "Roxas!" she whispered.

As the round started, the small one charged at Roxas and started aiming swings at him with his struggle bat. Roxas dodged his hits and whacked the small opponent in the head knocking him a few feet away. As the bat connected with his back, the small one dropped a lot of what looked to be blue orbs. Roxas ran to collect the orbs and the small one, Vivi as he overheard, started attacking once she regained her balance. This went on until the time limit went out and Roxas had won the match.

The next match seemed to be the last. Roxas was now faced with fighting a man named Setzer. He seemed pretty arrogant and whispered something to Roxas. Roxas frowned and shook his head and the battle began. This battle probably wasn't even as difficult as the one with Vivi, for Roxas had no trouble pummeling this guy. '_Now's the time to make my entrance!' _she thought. As if the world was reading her mind, time stopped and everything became silent. Roxas looked around confused.

"Great job Roxas!" she said clapping. Roxas frowned at her and took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" he demanded. Kanaria stood confused for a moment before realizing that the hood was still covering her face. She pulled off her hood and smiled. "Is that any way to greet your friend?" she asked playfully. Roxas looked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? I've never met you!" he yelled.

These words stabbed Kanaria like a knife. She knew she wasn't supposed to have emotions, but she felt sad that her friend was claiming that he didn't know her. "W-What are you saying?!" she asked angrily. She thought that Roxas was playing a really cruel joke on her. She took a step toward Roxas and a man in red appeared. She couldn't see his face because it was wrapped in bandages. "Don't believe a word she says, Roxas" he said sternly.

"No! Don't listen to him Roxas!" she shouted. They both took turns shouting about who to believe and who not to believe and Roxas covered his ears. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" he shouted over and over again. Both were quiet and looked toward Roxas. "Roxas…" she said sadly. She felt herself being pulled back into reality by a dark portal. She crumpled to the floor.

Axel knelt next to Kanaria and patted her on the back. "Didn't go well, I'm assuming?"

Kanaria shook her head. "He's forgotten everything!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_I think I'm done nursing the patience  
It couldn't wait one night  
I'd give it all away if you give me one last try  
We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life  
Run and tell the angels that everything's alright..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Hina Ichigo


	6. Memory

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 6**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Axel's eyes widened. Roxas forgot everything? Including their friendship? It was simply unbelievable. "Quit joking around!" he said smiling.

Kanaria shook her head. "I'm serious!" Axel frowned. He would definitely have to check this out for himself. He ran back into the beam of light and left Kanaria sitting there with the helplessly blank look on her face.

Just as Axel left, the same man with red bandages appeared before her. "You are just like Roxas and Namine." She glared at the man who had cause Roxas to forget everything. She held out her hand and formed small lances with her rose petals. She sent them at the man and a black blur came out of nowhere deflecting the rose lances.

The black blur turned out to be a hooded stranger. His face was hooded so she couldn't see his face. The man in red turned to the hooded stranger. "Does she look familiar to you?"

Kanaria felt the hooded man's eyes on her. "Yes" he finally answered. Kanaria felt a chill go up her spine. His voice sounded exactly like Xemnas'.

"I released her heart before the heartless got away" he continued holding up his keyblade, "How have you been, Princess Ameena?"

* * *

Roxas looked around suspiciously. Time had stopped for the second time already. He whirled around at the sound of clapping. He saw yet another person in a hooded cloak, but it was not the girl from before. "Roxas. Alright. Fight, fight, fight!" he said teasingly. The man came to a stop. "You really don't remember? It's me! Axel!" he said pulling off his hood.

"Axel?" Roxas repeated confused.

Axel sighed. "Talk about blank with a capital B" he said, "Man oh man, even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Axel held his hand out and summoned his pair of chakrams.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" he protested. He did not want to pick a fight with this Axel guy.

Axel looked around warily. "This town's his creation, right?" he asked, "Which means we don't have time for a Q and A." He gave Roxas a smirk. "You're coming with me, conscious or not," he said getting ready to attack, "Then you'll hear the story."

Just as Axel was about to charge at Roxas, there was a ripple in the alternate Twilight Town. Axel narrowed his eyes. "Uh-oh."

Roxas looked around and frowned. "What's going on?!" he yelled throwing the keyblade. Roxas let out a gasp of surprise when the key appeared in his grip once more.

"Number 13. Roxas" Axel stated twirling around his chakrams restlessly. Roxas looked from the keyblade to Axel and his chakrams. "Fine then" he said determinedly charging at Axel.

(A/N: Skipping the fight scene because I suck at writing them.)

Axel smiled even though he was defeated. "Not bad Roxas."

A portal of darkness opened up again and the man in red from before stepped through. Axel frowned. "So it was you." Axel threw his flaming chakrams at the man and he easily deflected them. The man turned to Roxas. "This man speaks nonsense" he said pointing at Axel.

"Don't let him deceive you, Roxas!" Axel yelled out desperately. Roxas put his hands over his head. They were both calling out to him and he was really confused. "Hayer…Pence…Olette…"

* * *

Axel appeared back to the real Twilight Town with a scowl on his face. He looked around expectantly for Kanaria but she was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell was Kanaria?!

The room was a mess and there were rose petals scattered everywhere. Axel yelled out in rage summoning fire all around him. This DiZ person was ruining everything for him and Axel vowed to destroy him.

Axel opened a portal and ran through in a rush. He had to report this to the organization.

* * *

Xemnas looked at Axel blankly. "Why have you called an emergency meeting?"

"Roxas has forgotten the organization!" he yelled frustrated, "DiZ erased all of his memories and replaced them with new ones."

Demyx frowned at the news. He kind of liked Roxas and was saddened by the loss. "But what about Kanaria?" The members looked around and noticed Kanaria's absence.

"Perhaps she too has abandoned the Order" Xemnas said monotonously. Axel shook his head vigorously. "She was kidnapped by DiZ!" Xemnas frowned. This DiZ is becoming a big problem for the organization. He would have to be eliminated.

"Go to Roxas again" he said, "And if he doesn't come back with you…destroy him."

Axel's jaw almost dropped. "As for Kanaria…well…we can deal with her later."

* * *

"Let go!" Kanaria yelled as she whacked the hooded man's arm in the hopes that he would loosen his grip. But no such luck. The man only tightened his grip and kept on walking. Kanaria hit harder and growled. The man looked back annoyed. At least she thought he did. She couldn't see his face with that stupid hood on. She struggled more and suddenly sat down on the ground dragging the stranger down with her.

He growled at her. "Get up."

Kanaria stuck her tongue out. "Make me." The man sighed. He had no time for these childish games. He snaked his arm around her waist and threw her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kanaria started thrashing her arms around and started punching his back like crazy. It seemed as if the man had not noticed, however.

Kanaria kept at punching him until she couldn't lift her arms anymore. She felt dizzy and light-headed probably because the blood was rushing to her head. "Please let me walk" she said softly. The man stopped walking. "Will you stop struggling?" Kanaria nodded then remembered that he couldn't see her head. "Yeah…"

He set her down gently and continued walking. Kanaria ran to catch up. "Who are you anyways?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Ansem." Kanaria laughed. "You're not Ansem!" she said knowing that DiZ was actually Ansem the Wise. She also knew Xemnas was actually Xehanort but liked to call himself Ansem.

"Do you have identity issues or something?" He didn't answer.

"Riku" he said at last. Kanaria tilted her head. "Say what?"

"It's my name" he said.

"Ok…Riku…where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To your other half."

* * *

Roxas wandered out of the Usual Spot looking thoroughly confused and weirded out. His friends couldn't see him and he couldn't even touch them. And when he looked at the photo they took, he was gone. It was like he never existed.

Roxas felt the keyblade appear again and looked up to see the white creatures from before appearing out of nowhere. He heard something behind him and saw the Axel guy from before coming out of what looked to be a dark portal.

"Look at what it's come to" Axel muttered, "I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you don't come with me."

Roxas looked down thoughtfully. "We…we're best friends right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure…but I'm not being turned into a dusk for…Wait a sec! You remember now?!" he asked excitedly. Roxas gave a small smile. "Y-yeah."

"That's great! But, you know, gotta make sure…uh…" Axel looked thoughtful for a moment, "What's our boss' name?" Roxas looked down guiltily and Axel immediately understood. "Can't believe this…" he muttered incredulously. He raised his chakrams to attack and froze. Literally froze. Like time completely halted for him. Roxas heard a voice calling him to the mansion and headed straight for the hole in the wall.

As Roxas ran out of attacking range, time unfroze for Axel. He shook his head sadly. "The Roxas that I know is long gone" he said.

"Fine, I see how it is…"

* * *

Roxas angrily smashed the computer monitors as he realized what DiZ had done and a door right next to him opened. He entered the dark room and more white enemies appeared.

He fought them off and Axel had once again appeared though this time, he seemed colder.

"Simply _amazing_, Roxas!" he said sarcastically. "Axel…" Roxas mumbled. He felt guilty about not remembering Axel. "You _do_ remember me this time" Axel said turning to Roxas.

"I'm _so_ flattered!" he shouted surrounding him and Roxas in fire, "But you're too late!" He summoned his chakrams and Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Axel narrowed his eyes and the two keblades. "Two?" he asked surprised.

(A/N: Skipping the fight scene again…sorry…)

Axel hunched over panting. Roxas had defeated him…again. He looked up and smiled at Roxas. "Let's meet again in the next life." Roxas lowered the keyblade. "Yeah…I'll see you there."

Axel laughed softly. "Silly. Just because _you_ have another life…" he said smiling bitterly. And he disappeared into darkness.

Roxas stepped through another door and found himself facing Donald and Goofy. They were in these weird pods and seemed to be sleeping. _If Donald and Goofy are here…then Sora must be here too…_

Roxas went through the last door and found himself in a blindingly white room with a huge pod in the center. The man in red from before stood in front of the pod. They exchanged words and Roxas got angry. He charged at the DiZ and learned he was a mere hologram. He continued hitting the hologram DiZ until he could hit no more. DiZ disappeared and the pod opened.

Roxas looked up at the sleeping Sora and smiled sadly. "You're lucky" he said, "I guess my summer vacation…is over."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sorry for the wait…My mom's pissed at me for my grades so I'm technically not even supposed to be on right now. I might take more time updating because I can only sneak on a few minutes at a time and I usually spend 5 minutes staring at the screen trying to decide what to write so that could be a problem. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review,

Hina Ichigo


	7. Come Back To Me

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 7**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"My other half" Kanaria repeated blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"You were never meant to exist" Riku said hesitantly. There was no nice way to say it, but there it was.

Kanaria frowned. "You're mean" she said turning away. She continued walking determined not to talk to Riku but curiosity got the better of her. "What will happen when I meet her?" she asked grudgingly. "You'll become whole again" he answered hesitantly. It was the nicest way to say that she would disappear.

Kanaria was ecstatic! Did that mean that she wouldn't be a nobody anymore? She'd have her heart again! Wait until she told Axel the good news! Kanaria's mood changed from happy to concern. _Wait…If I get my heart back that means I can't be in the Order._ _Am I ready to leave the Organization? Am I ready to leave Axel? I promised I would never leave him…_she thought guiltily.

When she suddenly stopped walking Riku looked back confused. "What's wrong now?" he asked. "I can't go back yet" she whispered. Riku frowned. "What are you-?" But before he could react, Kanaria summoned a portal with that last of the powers she had left and disappeared.

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

Xemnas sighed in disappointment. "I can't believe you failed us Axel" he said, "The keyblade is no longer in our control and it's all because you couldn't keep Roxas here." Axel clenched his hands into fists and they turned white. Despite how angry he was, Axel stayed silent for fear of being eliminated. To him, there was still a way to get Roxas back.

"We can still get him back!" Axel said trying to hide the desperation in his voice. Xemnas gave Axel a chilling smile and shook his head. "No…we needed Sora more than we ever needed Roxas" he said, "Besides, you shouldn't waist your time on someone who is lost to you. Shouldn't you be more worried about Kanaria?"

Axel's gaze shifted to the ground shamefully. He had forgotten all about Kanaria. Okay, he had it all planned out. He would save Kanaria and together, they would leave the Order and save Roxas. It seemed simple enough. He could just envision his plan in his mind perfectly:

_Axel saw himself saving Kanaria from her evil captor. Her face was glowing with admiration and Axel pummeled the man that had taken her away from him. "You're so amazing Axel!" she said swooning. Axel stood victoriously with one foot on his opponent's back and smirked triumphantly. Kanaria ran towards him and they embraced. "Let's leave the organization and rescue Roxas" he said grinning. And the three lived happily ever after._

Axel almost laughed at the idea of Kanaria swooning for him. So his vision seemed a little far fetched. But he was determined to leave the organization with Roxas and Kanaria by his side.

Axel turned his attention back to Xemnas who was still talking in that monotonous tone of his.

"Find her and bring her back" Axel heard him say. Axel nodded and turned away. "And Axel?" Axel turned to face Xemnas again, "Fail me again and I will destroy you."

Axel gave him a secretive smile that plainly said that he was plotting something and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Kanaria fluttered open as she regained consciousness. She noticed that all of her powers came back while she was out cold. She lay still for a moment trying to determine what happened. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. She remembered running from Riku and how she used too much of her powers which must have been the reason for her fainting. So where exactly did she end up?

"Hey! Leon! It's awake!" said some girl's voice. Kanaria cringed at the word 'it'. Was this person referring her?

Kanaria opened her eyes and tried sitting up but found that she couldn't. Her hands and ankles were tied to the bed that she was currently laying on. Her neck was also restrained. She turned her head to the side and saw a girl with really short black hair. Kanaria raised an eyebrow at her attire. Was this girl a ninja or something? The girl was staring at her as if she were some sort of monster. When Kanaria made eye contact with her, she jumped back startled and looked away as if Kanaria's gaze would turn her to stone.

"You are apart of Organization XIII right?" asked a man's voice from the other side of her bed.

Kanaria turned her head slowly and saw a man with long spiky brown hair standing next to her. He was attractive, but nearly as good-looking as her Axel. Kanaria eyes widened with surprise at her thoughts. When had she begun thinking that Axel was remotely attractive and when had she started calling him 'her Axel'?

The brunette watched as the strange girl blushed at her own thoughts. He cleared his throat and she snapped her attention back to him. He looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer. "Sorry, what?" she asked sheepishly. The man rolled his eyes and repeated the question.

This time, Kanaria smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know" she said coyly. She was gathering her power to her hands getting ready to snap the ropes that bind her. The man and the girl did not seem to notice what she was doing.

The man frowned. "You're in no position to argue with us" he said gesturing to her ropes.

Kanaria gave her best fake smile and quickly formed her petals into sharp projectiles and made them fly around the room. The ninja and the man dove for cover from the sharp projectiles and didn't notice that she wasn't trying to kill them. The petals were only a distraction. In the flurry of pink petals flying everywhere, three cut the ropes that binded her and she was finally free at last.

The petals suddenly changed back into normal petals and stopped moving. The man and the girl opened their eyes to see the petals slowly fluttering to the ground and caught a glimpse of Kanaria smiling at them from the center of it all. It was a beautiful yet sinister picture. By the time the last petal fell to the ground, Kanaria was nowhere to be seen.

"She's definitely a member of Organization XIII" muttered the brunette helping the ninja girl up. "Now what, Leon?" the girl asked brushing the petals off of her. The man called Leon turned to his female companion. "We tell the others exactly what happened, Yuffie."

* * *

Kanaria sat on the roof of the building she was just in laughing at the chaos she just caused. Suddenly a portal opened up a few feet away from her and out of it came Axel looking again like a lost puppy. As Axel's gaze fell on Kanaria he ran and tackled her into a hug. "Kanaria!" he said happily.

Seeing Axel reminded Kanaria of her embarrassing thoughts earlier and she blushed at the contact with Axel.

Axel noticed his friend's silence and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. "N-Nothing!" she said turning away. Axel would never let her live it down if he saw her blushing because of him. "So…what are you doing here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Axel grinned. "I came to rescue you!" he declared. Kanaria giggled. "You're a bit late for that seeing as I already escaped. Twice" she bragged hoping he would be impressed with her.

That dented Axel's ego a bit. He kind of hoped that when he saved Kanaria, she would smile and praise him and say, "Axel, I love you!" Axel blushed at that sudden thought. What the hell was he thinking?!

Kanaria noticed Axel's lack of cheeriness and this time, it was her turn to question him. "You alright?" she asked. Axel looked at her and really looked at her this time. She timidly looked away under the intensity of his gaze and Axel realized something. Somewhere along the way of their friendship he fell in love with her. He couldn't really explain it. He didn't have a heart and yet he still fell in love with her. _Again_. And he was pretty sure that she loved him too.

Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. Axel caressed Kanaria's cheek softly and she looked at him surprised. He stared deep into her eyes as if searching for something and Kanaria could not look away. He leant in and placed his lips gently over hers in a kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Yet another chapter finished! I couldn't keep a straight face when I was typing Axel's "Play the Hero" fantasy.

I also forgot to mention why I named the chapters after songs. Well, they are the songs that inspired the story in the first place (not really) and if you want to listen, you can go to my xanga blog! Originally, there were only supposed to be 5 chapters because there was only 5 songs, but my story became more complex and now, I'm adding more songs.

So anyways, please review and I hope you liked this chapter!

Hina Ichigo

(For my playlist for this story go to: www(dot)xanga(dot)com/autumnavarice)


	8. Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk

Conflicting Hearts

**Conflicting Hearts **

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Warning! Some lime in this chapter. It was originally supposed to be a lemon but I thought it might offend some people considering I never really asked if you guys were ok with it.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Same old thing happens every night  
You get me going, and then you say goodbye  
I'm heated up  
And you just leave me there to take care of myself  
Don't get mad, don't get all wound up  
Just get your act together, or baby give it up  
Just let me know if I should hit the road or if you want my help_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kanaria's mind went blank when she felt Axel's lips touch her own. Hesitantly she kissed him back and Axel pulled her closer. She felt his tongue begging for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly to let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance and she felt Axel's hands trying to unzip her cloak. Axel growled when he found that the damn zipper was stuck.

She ran her fingers through Axel's long red hair and gasped when Axel ripped her cloak open. She moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled up her dress and both didn't notice a figure approaching them. The unwanted person cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Axel and Kanaria broke the kiss and jumped away from each other. Kanaria was blushing lightly and seemed to be in a dazed state. She wouldn't even look at Axel.

Axel was blushing also but he had an irritated look on his face at being interrupted in his moment with Kanaria. _How far would they have gone?_

"Sorry to interrupt" said an awkward voice. Kanaria looked up and saw Demyx. He was also blushing slightly because of the situation he caught them in.

Axel frowned disappointedly at Demyx. "Why are you here?" he asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"The boss sent me to help you look for Kanaria" he explained, "But it seems you already found her." He gave them a playful grin. "Ready to go back? Or do you want to finish what you started?" he asked staring and Kanaria's messed up hair and halfway unzipped cloak. Kanaria turned an even brighter shade of red and tried to cover it up by putting her hands to her cheeks. All that did was draw more attention to herself.

Axel looked thoughtful for a moment and smirked. He put his arm around Kanaria's waist and pulled her closer. She looked ready to faint from embarrassment. "Well actually…" he began, but he didn't get to finish.

Kanaria fainted.

Axel caught her before she hit the ground and inwardly smirked. He was hoping for that reaction. Demyx took a step forward with worry plainly across his face. "Maybe you guys should go back to the castle" he suggested. They were originally supposed to report back to the leader before anything else, but Demyx was sure that he wouldn't mind.

"You're right" Axel said trying not to smile triumphantly. He opened a portal and Demyx called him back. Axel turned back giving Demyx and inquiring look. Was he going to change his mind? Demyx grinned. "When she wakes up, try to keep things G-rated, yeah?" Axel grinned before disappearing that plainly said "don't count on it."

* * *

The kiss seemed to have reawakened a memory that was lying dormant in Kanaria's "heart."

_Kanaria saw a girl that looked extremely familiar. They had the same features, the same eye color and the way they held themselves was remarkable similar. 'Is that me?' The only difference was that the other girl had long blonde hair and looked like royalty. Kanaria watched as the blonde sneaked around her castle late at night and watched as she bumped into a familiar looking red head. 'Axel?' The guy reprimanded her about wandering around so late and sent her back to her room. Was this guy her baby sitter or something?_

_Kanaria watched the scene fade and a new one appeared. By the looks of the scenery, she assumed a few weeks had gone by. Her blond look-alike met with the red head though this time, this situation looked planned out. He stood there waiting and his eyed brightened up when he saw the princess. He gave her a pretty white flower and she blushed and smiled. They went on a moonlit walk and in the center of a beautiful courtyard, the man said three words that almost made her heart explode. She kissed him sweetly and a tall, wise-looking man entered the courtyard. He looked angry._

_He yanked the blind princess away from her lover and shouted at the man for betraying his trust. The huge man seemed to be her father. The girl yelled something at her father and ran away crying._

Kanaria's eyes snapped open. She was awakened by the sound of two people in a heated argument. She sat up and looked around. She was in Axel's room and that was Axel's voice arguing with two other organization members she could not distinguish. Axel entered the room looking frustrated and sighed. Kanaria tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

His eyes snapped to hers and brightened up. "You're awake!" he said happily. Kanaria was about to stand up but Axel pushed her back down. "Not so fast, Blossom! You need to rest or you'll fade away."

Kanaria frowned and tried standing up again only to be pushed back down. "You're not the boss of me!" she said trying to get up again. Instead of pushing her back down, Axel got on the bed and looked as if her were going to crawl on top of her. Kanaria went back down and tried crawling away. Axel trapped her with his body and leant in to whisper in her ear. "We could do things that would knock you out for days if you wanted to."

Kanaria felt a shiver go down her spine and she blushed and the closeness between them. "This is sexual harassment" she whispered. Axel trailed kisses down her neck and she whimpered. "Not if both people are enjoying it" he said grinning.

He brought his lips back to her mouth and she didn't hesitate in kissing him back. He broke the kiss to take off his cloak. He grunted impatiently as his zipper got caught just like hers did earlier. Kanaria was getting impatient too. Probably more impatient than Axel. She sent one of her petals to slash his cloak open. He grinned at her. "Hasty, aren't we?" he said teasingly. Kanaria rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk."

Axel pulled Kanaria on his lap and she blushed as she felt his hard member between her legs. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against it. Rubbing her over it, back and forth against her wet slit. She sighed in pleasure.

There was a loud knock on the door and Xigbar barged in. "Axel! Saix needs to talk to you" he said. He looked at the pose Axel and Kanaria were in and laughed nervously. "Uh…never mind then…you two lover birds have fun!" with a final wink, Xigbar left the room and let them continue on with their activities. Kanaria shifted uncomfortably and Axel sighed. _Way to ruin the mood Xig._

Axel stood and put his ripped cloak back on and left without a word. Kanaria's eyes followed him to the door. "Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Axel grumbled angrily as he wandered through the corridor of darkness. Saix disturbed him because he wanted him to kidnap some girl? Why couldn't the lazy bastard do it himself? He opened another portal and found himself on a tropical island. _She would like it here._

A flash of red hair crossed his vision and he saw a girl with shoulder length hair wearing a pink sun dress. She must be the girl that Saix wants as bait for Sora. Kairi was her name, if he remembered correctly. He approached her but it seems as if she hadn't noticed. She just stared at the island looking depressed.

"Maybe…waiting isn't good enough" Kairi said softly. Axel grinned and decided to surprise her. "My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act" he said in what he hoped to be a cool tone.

Kairi jumped and looked around. A man with red hair wearing a long black cloak had appeared out of nowhere. "One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" he asked. She took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Axel" he said, "I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." He held out a hand. "Why don't we go see him?" Kairi shivered. This guy was so cold and something didn't seem right about him. "Sora…" she said slowly. Just as she was about to agree, a large yellow dog appeared out of nowhere. As Kairi knelt down to pet the dog, a group of white monsters came out of nowhere and surrounded her. She heard a whistle in the distance and apparently the dog heard it too. The whistle came from a dark portal that appeared shortly after the monsters did.

"We've got something in common, Kairi" he said, "You and I miss someone we both care about. Hey…I feel like we're friends already" he said. He knew it sounded insincere, but hey. He was in a bad mood. Roxas was lost to him and he wanted to get back to Kanaria as fast as possible.

The dog ran into the portal and Kairi followed. Before the entered, she turned around to glare at Axel. "You're not acting very friendly!" she said. She turned and ran through the portal. _Thanks for making my job harder, Kairi. _Axel let out a sigh and began his long search for the sweet little princess of heart that was determined to make his life harder than necessary.

* * *

Kanaria put on her cloak and glanced at the large tear that Axel had caused. She would need that fixed. She quietly exited Axel's room and hoped that no one noticed her there or what went on inside. As soon as she took the first step, she was surrounded by Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord. They were all clapping and whistling. Kanaria blushed slightly. "Nothing happened!" she blurted out.

Luxord grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Xigbar tells us differently" he said. Xaldin stepped in. "Plus, you're clothes are all torn."

"I was attacked!" she said defensively.

"Yeah…by Axel!" he said laughing. Kanaria glared at Xigbar and huffed in annoyance. She pushed her way through the three and made her way towards the safety of her room.

* * *

Hours passed and still no word about Axel. Where could he be?

Kanaria stood up from her bed and put on her newly repaired cloak. She stepped out of her room and let out a breath of relief. It seems as if those three had other things to do at the moment. She wandered up a spiral staircase and knocked on Demyx's door. He opened it looking surprised but happy to see her. "Hey! Come in!" he said pulling her in. He gestured for her to sit and grinned. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Axel around" she said idly. Demyx shrugged unconcernedly. "He probably still chasing that girl" he said dismissively. _Girl?_ Kanaria frowned. "What girl?" she demanded.

"The girl Xemnas wants as bait for Sora" he explained. He had no idea of Kanaria's feelings toward Axel. "I heard she's pretty. Axel's probably having his way with her right now" he said passively. Those words cut Kanaria deeply. There was no way Axel would sleep with someone else after what happened between them, right? "You think so?" she said. Her voice quivered.

Demyx paid no mind. He thought she thought the gossip was pretty juicy. "Well, yeah. He's pretty good at seducing girls into following him. Then when he's done, he get's rid of them." Okay, he sort of lied. Axel didn't exactly sleep with the girls; they sort of just followed him because he looked hot. But he didn't know that Kanaria would take this lie that seriously.

"I see" she said forcing a smile. She felt like puking. So he was just using her all this time? "I…I have to go now" she said. Demyx frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Kanaria shook her head. "I'm fine" she said. She ran out the room and burst into tears. There was no way she could stay in the Organization now. She might go insane!

Kanaria had a determined yet sorrowful look in her eyes. _I'm leaving._ She would find her other half and she would forget about his whole thing…forget about Axel.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_You only call me after you've had a few  
You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
You only call me when there's no one around  
You only wanna come up when you know I'm going down  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Yay! My longest chapter by far! So anyways, I wanted to know if you guys minded if I wrote some lemon in future chapters. Either way, I plan on writing it, but if you can give me a really good reason not to, then I'll rethink it.

**Hina Ichigo**

**Lemon?**

**Yea or Nay?**


	9. In A Little While

**Conflicting Hearts**

**Chapter 9: In A Little While**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I actually have a valid excuse this time though. My computer decided that it didn't want to turn on so I had to buy a new one. It took a really long time to get and I didn't really want to use the school computers to update the story because the librarians see everthing you do. I mean, talk about no privacy!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sometimes I feel like something is gone here  
Something is wrong here, I don't belong here  
Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town  
And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kanaria sat huddled in a corner somewhere in the world of Hollow Bastion. It was raining and she didn't know where to go or what to do. "Stupid Axel" she muttered under her breath. She rubbed her eyes which were now red and puffy from crying and leaned her head on the wall. "What am I doing?" she sighed miserably. "I should go back." It was where she belonged after all. She was just a nobody.

She stood slowly and as soon as she took her first step, three strange figures appeared in front of her. One of them, she easily recognized. "Roxas!" she cried out giving him a hug.

"Uh…I'm not Roxas…" said the Roxas-look-alike. Kanaria let go of him and took a closer look.

Nope. It wasn't Roxas. Her Roxas had lighter and shorter hair. He also didn't own anything clothing that looked like this stranger's clothing. But, they had the same piercing blue eyes. "Oh! Er…sorry about that…" she said blushing in embarrasment. One of the stranger's comrades (the one that looked like a huge duck) pointed his wand at her. "Sora!" he shouted, "Look at her! She's with the organization!"

Kanaria winced at the sound of his voice. It was so annoying. She turned her attention back to the boy and found an immediate change in his eyes. It was the same look that girl from earlier looked at her. Like she was a monster. Kanaria absolutely hated that look. She gave him a defiant look of her own.

"Are you with Organization XIII?" he asked in a would-be-dangerous tone. Kanaria crossed her arms. "And what if I am?"

Sora held out his arm and a keyblade appeared. Kanaria dropped her guard in surprise. "Why do you have the keyblade?" she demanded. Wasn't Roxas the only one who could wield the keyblade? This Sora person must have stolen it or something.

Sora didn't answer her question and charged at her. Normally, Kanaria would've used her power to form a shield, but it was useless because the shield broke easily for the keyblade. Kanaria closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly and thought the was dreaming. She saw Roxas parrying Sora's keyblade with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Roxas?"

Sora had a very confused expression on his face. Did that guy just come out of him?

Roxas ignored Kanaria. His attention was on Sora. "She's not a bad person" he said to Sora. Then he was gone.

Donald ran to Sora. "Sora! Are you ok?"

"Did you just see him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Gawrsh Sora, are you just imagining things?" asked Goofy.

"You guys…didn't see him?" Sora turned his attention back to Kanaria. She looked as surprised as he did. Sora walked over to her.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Kanaria, number 14" she responded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

Kanaria's eyes were downcast. "It's a long story."

Sora crossed his arms. "We've got time."

* * *

Axel sighed in annoyance. Wouldn't this girl ever shut up? Screaming isn't gling to help her get away and she should know by now that he was stronger and faster so running away wouldn't help either. Yes, Axel had finally caught Kairi. He found her with Roxas' friends from Twilight Town.

"Let me go!" Kairi yelled. She tried pulling her arm from his grip but it was hopeless. She cried out in pain when Axel only tightened his grip. "Stop, you're hurting me!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Then maybe, you should stop trying to run away" he said loosening his grip a little. They appeared at the base of the Castle That Never Was and were met by Xigbar.

"Yo, Ax-man!" he greeted cheerfully. Axel twiched and glared at his scarred comrade. Xigbar shifted his attention to Kairi. "This Sora's girls?" Kairi glared Xigbar. Axel gave her a passive glance and nodded. "Yeah…" he said distractedly. He wanted to see Kanaria. "Her name's Kairi, got it memorized? Anyways, take her to the dungeon, Xig, there's something I gotta do right now."

Xigbar grinned. "Fine…" he said taking Kairi's wrist. "But if you're looking for Kanaria, she's not here at the moment" he said as he walked away dragging Kairi with him. Axel was confused. "What the hell?"

Axel made his way towards Kanaria's room. He knocked twice and entered only to find Demyx sitting on Kanaria's bed idly playing his sitar. Demyx looked up and smiled. "What's up?"

Axel frowned. "What are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Playing" Demyx responded simply.

"Where's Kanaria?"

"No idea. Haven't seen her in a while."

Well. They were getting nowhere fast. Axel sighed frustratedly. "Demyx, when was the last time you saw her?"

Demyx assumed a thinking position and looked like he was really thinking hard. He spent a few minutes in this position before Axel decided to break his train of thoughts. "Don't hurt yourself" he said dryly.

Demyx grinned. "Uh…the last time I saw her was after you left to get Kairi, I think" he began, "I was telling her about your special talent."

Axel frowned. "Special talent?"

"Yeah! You know…how you trick innocent girls into bed then throw them out the next morning…" he said grinning like it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

Sora sat there quietly after Kanaria finished her sad story. He had no idea what to say and he felt really bad for her. This Axel sounded like a real jerk.

"So what should I do now?" Kanaria asked softly. It was a question she asked more to herself then to the others. Sora hesitated. "Well…maybe you should come with us!" he suggested. His friends Donald and Goofy agreed wholeheartedly. Sora smiled. "Besides, you need to find Riku to get back to your home world, right? Well, were also looking for Riku, so it makes sense for you to come with us."

Kanaria quickly agreed. Anywhere was better than there. Kanaria hated being alone and she couldn't just stay in Hollow Bastion forever. "Right, well, were going to visit a few friends here and then we'll leave." Sora said. "Want to come visit with us or wait here?"

Kanaria didn't have to look up to see if the rain had stopped. She could have just waited for them to come back, but she didn't want to stay in the same place any longer. "I think I'll go."

Sora and his friends led the way to a very familiar house. Kanaria looked on with dread. _Maybe I should have been nicer_. She thought with dread. Sora looked back at Kanaria. "Something wrong?" Kanaria nodded but kept walking. She didn't expect to receive a warm welcome from Leon and Yuffie, but it was best that they settle their differences right now.

Sora held the door open for Kanaria.

A stool fell to the floor and a kunai was flying at Kanaria's head. Kanaria easily deflected it with her shield and Sora yelled out in protest.

"Get away from her, Sora! She's with Organization XIII!" Yuffie shouted. Kanaria rolled her eyes. This girl makes being alone seem like fun. Sora stood in front of Kanaria. "No! She's with us!" he protested.

Leon narrowed his eyes. "She attacked us a few days ago." Sora turned to Kanaria. The look on his face clearly demanded an explanation from her.

Kanaria shrugged. "I was just having a bit of fun…"

Yuffie held out her arm. It had many scratches. Some deeper than others. "Yeah right! You tried to kill us!" she said angrily.

"You're a ninja, right? Aren't you supposed to be good at dodging those types of attacks?" Kanaria asked. Yuffie's face turned an unnatural shade of purple and red. Yuffie shoved Kanaria hard and left the house. "I hate you!" she screammed. Then she was gone.

Kanaria lightly placed her hand on her arm where Yuffie had shoved her. "I think she's angry with me" she stated monotonously.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Demyx yelled as he tried blocking one of Axel's fists.

"Why the hell did you tell her that?" Axel roared. He was beyond furious. He was aiming punches at Demyx's face and almost succeeded too. Until he was interrupted by Saix.

"Control yourself, Axel!" demanded Saix.

Axel clenched his teeth. _You're one to talk, beserker._

After he was sure that Axel wouldn't lunge for Demyx, he began his monologue. "We are going to confront Sora at Hollow Bastion and we need you two-"

"No!" Axel yelled. Saix looked fairly surprised. No one in the Order had ever interrupted him since he was second-in-command.

"I'm going to find Kanaria and bring her back!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

On the other side of a coin  
There's a face there's a memory somewhere that I can't erase  
And there's a place that I find someday  
But sometimes I feel like it's slippin' away

**OoOoOoOoO**


	10. Feels Like Tonight

Confliction Hearts

Chapter 10: Feels Like Tonight

OoOoOoO

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.

OoOoOoO

Kanaria, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed closely behind Leon. He was leading them to the bailey. Apparently he had something to show them. He stopped at a balcony and told them of the restoration committee's goal to rebuild Hollow Bastion to it's former glory. "But are two really big problem." He said. He gestured to the enormous swarm of heartless then pointed to two lone dusks walking toward the deteriorated castle.

Sora nodded knowingly. "You want us to take care of the heartless and the nobodies, right?"

Leon turned to Sora. "Will you?"

"We'll handle them!" Sora said smiling. Kanaria frowned. Was this task supposed to help them find Riku? Leon looked relieved. "That's good to hear" he said. "So Sora. Do you know what's been going on?"

Sora told him about Pete and the Heartless and how they weren't that much of a threat. "The one's we need to worry about are the Nobodies" he explained.

"And those Organization members in charge too!" Goofy added. The all stared at Kanaria who put her arms up in mock surrender.

"You called?" asked the chilly voice Kanaria was all too familiar with. Xemnas. Sora ran back inside and his keyblade appeared. "You're doing well" said the voice of Saix. "This calls for a celebration."

A group of dusks appeared and Donald and Goofy chased after them. As they were preoccupied, another large group of nobodies appeared in front of Leon. Sora was torn. He wanted to help both parties but couldn't choose.

A storm of projectile petals flew past Sora and Leon and the dusks were instantly defeated. "Cakewalk" Kanaria muttered. Sora smiled gratefully at Kanaria and ran past her to help Donald and Goofy.

"The keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon…if only it were in more…capable hands" Xemnas said tauntingly. The rest of the Order laughed. "Show yourselves!" Sora yelled angriliy. A group of people wearing long black cloaks appeared. Strange…weren't there supposed to be thirteen members?

Goofy and Donald ran next to Sora. "Organization XIII!" Goofy yelled. Sora pointed his keyblade at Xemnas. "Good. Now we can finish this!" he yelled with valor.

"What a shame…" Xemnas drawled, "And here I thought we could be friends." They all laughed again. Kanaria timidly made her way to Sora's side. She was not ready to face the Order after commiting treason. But she had to face them at some point.

"Kanaria!" Demyx yelled out. Xemnas diverted his attention to Kanaria. "Hello traitor." Xemnas pointed an accusatory finger at her and almost immediately, Saix appeared behind her. Before anyone could react, Saix pulled Kanaria through a portal of darkness and vanished.

"Kanaria!" Sora yelled. He turned back to the Organization members. "Where did you take her?!" he asked furiously.

Xemnas laughed a harsh cruel laugh. "Why are you worried about Kanaria? She's just a nobody. She's nothing to you. In fact, you should be more worried about Kairi." Xemnas smirked. He held out his arms and just as they had come, the organization was gone.

Sora scowled and headed for the stairs intending to find them again. As he approached the steps an Organization member cut them off.

* * *

Saix walked with Kanaria thrown over his shoulder like a potato sack. She screamed out some incoherent words about torturing him when he puts her down and pounded her fists into his back. Saix opened the door to the dungeon and roughly threw her into a cell. He crossed his arms. "You think we want to lock you up like this?" he asked while smiling.

Kanaria stuck her arms in between the bars to try and strangle Saix. He sighed dramatically and started walking away. "Now, be a good little girl and think about what you've done" he said grinning sadisically. Kanaria rolled her eyes. _What an asshole._

She turned around and examined the rather large cell. It was very plain and had many similarities to her own room before she decorated it. But something else caught her attention. Or rather, someone. Kanaria found herself staring by a pretty girl with red hair. She was wearing a pink sundress and striking blue eyes that reminded her of Sora.

"Uh…hi…" Kanaria said awkwardly. She just made a huge scene with Saix and this girl probably thought she was a lunatic.

"Who're you?" the girl asked softly.

"Number 14. Kanaria."

"You're a member of Organization XIII?" the girl asked. Kanaria sighed. "Not any more" A pregnant silence filled the cell. Kanaria cleared her throat. "Have you ever performed an excorcism on your pillow?"

The girl's head snapped up. "Huh?" she said not thinking she heard right.

Kanaria laughed. "Sorry. I was just trying to start a conversation" she said smiling. The girl smiled back and giggled. "No, I haven't. Have you?" Kanaria shook her head.

They had spent quite a large amount of time sitting there laughing together. Kanaria had decided that she like this person. "So what's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! It's Kairi."

Axel plopped down tiredly onto his bed and sighed. He must have searched around 20 different worlds in search of Kanaria but to no avail. He punched his pillow in frustration.

His door burst open. "Axel!" yelled Demyx. Axel laid on his back and closed his eyes. "Demyx, you are not my most favorite person right now, so please go away."

Ignoring Axel's bad mood, Demyx continued. "Kanaria's back!" he said happily. He probably shouldn't be so happy that she was locked up, but she was back and she was safe. Well…for now. Who knows what Saix will do to her as punishment. '_He would probably whip her or something' _Demyx thought knowing Saix's sadistic nature. The word 'rape' popped up in his head.

Axel shot up from his bed immediately. "Where?!" he asked grabbing Demyx by the collar. "Saix put her in the dungeon with that Kairi girl" he explained. Without another word, Axel left for the dungeons.

* * *

"Saix, you bastard!" Kanaria yelled angrily from the cell. "Let me out of here right now!" Her grip on the bars were so tight, that her knuckles turned white and started shaking. She had to get out of there, Who knows what she would do copped up with her mortal enemy.

Kairi backed up to the wall in fear. What just happened? She was sure she didn't do anything to make Kanaria mad like this. '_Was it something I said?_' she wondered. "Kanaria-" she started.

Kanaria rounded on Kairi. "Shut up! Don't talk to me!" she shouted. They bothed glared at each other.

"What did I do?" Kairi asked heatedly.

"Kanaria!" Axel yelled as he burst through the door.

"Axel…" Oh. Great. Stuck between two people she really didn't like.

"We need to talk!" Axel said seriously.

"Having a party, are we?" said Saix. Axel, Kanaria, and Kairi jumped. No one heard him enter the room. "Saix, let her out" Axel demanded impatiently.

"I don't think so, Axel. You see, Kanaria has been locked up for commiting treason" Saix said grinning deviously. He turned his attention to Kanaria. "But…I'll let her out…if she can behave like a good little girl" he said tauntingly. "So are you ready to come out, dear Kanaria?"

Kanaria bit her lip. She was going to get whipped and she knew it. It was Saix's favorite form of punishment. But still…it was better than being stuck in this hell hole with Kairi. She nodded.

"Good" Saix said smiling vicoriously. He unlocked the cell door and grabbed Kanaria's arm. While Kanaria was being dragged away, she took one more look at Axel. His eyes showed anger, sadness, and regret.

"Blossom…"

* * *

Kanaria screamed out in pain as she felt the whip make contact with her back. She pulled against the chains in a futile attempt to get away from the source of her pain. "I…really hate you…" she muttered coughing out blood.

Saix let the whip crack again. "What was that, sweetheart?" He wipped her a couple more times before she fainted from blood loss. Saix lifted her chin gently and examined her face. "Hmm…I think you've learned your lesson" he said nonchalantly.

Saix released the chains that held Kanaria up and let her fall to the ground. That was when Axel burst in the torture chamber. He had been watching the whole time and couldn't take it anymore. Saix walked past Axel and exited the room. "Make sure she doesn't die" he said lightly.

Axel glared at Saix's retreating form having the sudden urge to throw something at him.

Kanaria groaned in pain as she regained consciousness. Axel knelt down next to her. "You ok blossom?" he asked worriedly. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at Axel. His eyes were all puffy and filled with concern.

"You've been crying, haven't you?" she asked smiling weakly. She lifted her arm and rubbed her thumb over the dry tear stains on his cheeks. Using that bit of energy had cost her though, and her eyes were met with darkness once again.

Axel picked Kanaria up bridal style and carried her back to his room to tend to her wounds.

* * *

Riku and Namine quickly ran and hid in an alleyway to hide from the nobodies that were chasing them. He glanced over at Namine and saw that she was getting tired. Her breathing became harder and it has become harder and harder for her to keep up. "Let's rest here" he suggested. Namine nodded smiling gratefully.

Riku had recently found Namine snopping around Twilight Town and she had told him that Kanaria was currently looking for him. It was still a mystery to him of how Namine even knew Kanaria since it seemed as if both girls hadn't met before but Riku agreed to letting Namine travel with him.

What he didn't know, was that Namine had a secret motive. Her real goal was to save Kairi and to meet Roxas again. She had a feeling that taggin along with Riku would make that possible.

"So where is Kanaria again?" he asked for the hundreth time.

"Hm…last time I checked, she was kept in the dungeon with Kairi" she said watching for Riku's reaction. Riku jumped. "Kairi's here?!" he asked bewildered. He had thought Kairi was safe on the islands. '_Damnit Sora! I said to take care of her!_" he thought angrily. He quickly devised a way to get Kairi out of the castle and completely forgot about Kanaria.

"Riku?" Namine called carefully.

"Yeah?"

"You should go get Kanaria" she suggested. Riku narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah…Kanaria has the chance to actually exist and that chance slips father and farther away with every moment she spends in that castle" she explained, "Besides, I'm more than capable of freeing Kairi by myself."

Riku thought this plan over. It really just might work. As long as Namine and Kairi could avoid the nobodies, everything should go smoothly.

"Fine. I'll get Kanaria, then catch up to you two later" he decided. He stood and ran off toward the direction of the castle.

* * *

Kanaria's eyes fluttered open as she finally regained consciousness. She tried sitting up but quickly laid back down as she felt pain sting her back. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and tried again.

"You really shouldn't move right now" said a very familiar voice. Kanaria froze. It was Axel's voice and judging from the sound of it, he was approximately three feet away from her.

She opened her eyes again and this tie she saw Axel hovering over her. "Get away" she croaked. She squirmed trying to get off the bed and ended up falling on her back. She felt the tears in her eyes start to leak out and she creid out in pain.

Axel quickly rushed to her side and placed her back on the bed.

"Seeing as you're clearly not going anywhere, let's talk" he said sternly. Kanaria rolled her eyes and tried again. This time, she was able to get on her feet. Getting frustrated Axel grabbed Kanaria's shoulders and turned her around. "I didn't do anything with Kairi!" he said desperately trying to find a way to make her understand.

Kanaria broke off Axel's hold and tried walking to the door. "Leave me alone" she said softly.

Those three words really stung Axel. He glared at her back. "Fine. Leave! See if I care."

As Kanaria made it to the door, she reached toward the knob when Axel stopped her. "Wait" he said.

"Why?" Kanaria snapped. Axel's indecisiveness was really getting on her nerves.

Axel was at a loss of words. "Because…because…because I love you, you idiot!" he shouted.

OoOoOoO

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.

OoOoOoO

Sorry it took so long guys! Thanks for the reviews! 

-Hina Ichigo


	11. Sakura Kiss

**Conflicting Hearts**

Chapter 11: Sakura Kiss

A/N: Major fluff in this chapter. It was unavoidable. So anyways, only a few more chapters and I've decided not write lemon in this story. No excuses for my lack of updating.

A/N: The funny thing is that this chapter has been finished for months lol. I've just been too lazy to actually sign on and upload it.

OoOoOoO

It's so clear to me now

You're always on my mind

Could it be that you're the one?

Maybe you're my love!

OoOoOoO

Kanaria snuggled into Axel's warm embrace and smiled. What a strange turn of events. One moment she wanted to leave and forget about everything and the next, she wanted to stay like this with Axel forever. She laid still listening to Axel's slow and steady breathing. He was still asleep. The had fallen asleep like that. In each others arms. He never let go. It was like Axel was afraid she'd disappear or something.

Axel groaned and mumbled some incoherent words. Kanaria giggled as she decided to tease Axel. "Sorry what was that?" she asked innocently. Axel's voice got louder and this time, Kanaria caught every word. "Blossom…you bring the chocolate…I'll bring the whip…"he mumbled. Kanaria's face turned stark red. "What the hell?!" she said raising her voice. She forgot that he was sleeping. Axel yawned. "What?"

Kanaria shook her head and tried sitting up again. "N-nothing" she said her face still beat red. He stared at her.

A smile slowly crept up his face "Were you having perverted dreams about me?" the red head asked.

"Were you?" she challenged.

"Actually, yeah. I was" he admited. Kanaria sat up and ignored the pain in her back. Now for the hard part. Getting to her cloak. Axel raised his eyebrows. "Where do you think you're going?" he said standing immediately.

"Axel. I stink. I'm getting my cloak so I can leave and take a bath!" she answered through gritted teeth. The pain was really killing her.

Axel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, you do stink." He looked up and saw the way Kanaria was glaring at him. She looked ready to kill. "Kidding, kidding" he said awkwardly. He turned around and headed to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and tossed a towel to Kanaria. She gave him a confused look.

"You can use my bathroom. I really doubt you can make it to your room"

Her gaze softened considerably. "Thanks" she said smiling.

"You know, I'd be happy to help if you need…assistance" he said smirking. Kanaria scowled and made her way to Axel's bathroom. His smirk grew wider as she slammed the door shut. _Well, thing are back to the way they were supposed to be._

Kanaria examined Axel's bathroom with curious eyes. She had never been in here before. The bathroom was really simple with a touch of his personality. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked terrible! Her hair was wild, there was dried blood everywhere, and there was a really big bruise covering her right eye. Kanaria gingerly took off the bandages to see the damage done to her back. Her jaw dropped. "We have serious work to do" she told herself.

* * *

Kanaria stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering all of her important parts. Axel's jaw dropped as he stared at her shamelessly. She was gorgeous!

She gave comrade a smirk. "Keep it in your pants."

Axel turned a bright shade of red and handed her the cloths he retrieved from her room. "I picked these up while you were taking a bath."

Kanaria took the cloths. "Thanks." She looked at the red head expectantly. "What?" he asked confused.

"I need to change."

"I know."

"Leave."

Axel smirked. "Why? It's not like I haven't already seen you naked before." His smirk grew large as Kanaria blushed. She looked like she had just been violated.

"When?!"

"Those bandages didn't just appear on your body, you know" he said geturing to the dirty bandages on the bathroom floor. Kanaria glared playfully at Axel. "Grr….fine. Just get out!" she said pushing him outside.

"Wait." Axel pushed his way back in and placed a gentle kiss on the rose wielder's lips. She blushed slightly as she was still not used to the idea that Axel actually was in love with her. Well as in love as a Nobody could be anyways. Axel smirked at her blush and stepped out of the room. "I'll be back with food."

* * *

After getting dressed, Kanaria sat on Axel's bed and waited patiently for him to come back. She faintly heard knocking at the window, but convinced herself it was her imagination. She didn't know the exact height of the castle, but she knew that no one would be stupid enough to climb up all the way to the top.

Apparently, she was wrong. She opened the window only to find Xemnas hovering outside the window on a strange vehicle. Kanaria paled considerably and felt her heart stop. Why was Xemnas here? Why now? Kanaria had completely forgotten how to breathe and Xemnas started looking concerned.

Wait.

Xemnas?

Concerned?

Nah.

"Riku?" she said tentatively.

He responded with a nod and held out his hand. "We don't have much time" he said.

* * *

"I'm back!" Axel said in a singsong voice. He entered the room only to find it empty.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He carefully set the tray of food down on the nearby table and knocked on the bathroom door. "Blossom?" There was no answer and he was getting worried again. With her wounds, she couldn't have walked very far so if she left the room, he would have run into her. His eyes fell on a small piece of paper and he let out a sigh of relief.

He hastily unfolded the paper and his eyes quickly scanned the brief words.

His eyes darkened and the small piece of paper burst into flames.

"That idiot" he growled dangerously.

_I'm sorry._

_I can't keep my promise._

_Please don't come after me._

_xxxKanaria_

Those words…broke his heart, figuratively speaking.

OoOoOoO

I need you here with me

So I can give you my best

Sakura Kiss!

And if your heart will drum

Then it's meant to be!

OoOoOoO

A/N: These are Cristina Vee's lyrics of Sakura Kiss just so you know =P


End file.
